fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Eine Klaine Geschichte
thumb|300px|rightDas ist meine erste FF. Ich würd mich freuen, wenn ihr sie kommentieren würdet , auch wenn ihr sie nicht gut findet ;) Wenn ihr Verbesserunsvorschläge habt, könnt ihr sie mir gerne sagen <3 Und jetzt viel Spaß:D Der Letzte Tag *Blaine* Heute war der letzte Tag bevor die Sommerferien beginnen würden. Heute fliegen ich und Kurt zusammen nach New York , um in unsere gemeinsame Wohnung zu ziehen. Ich würde zwar nur während den Sommerferien bleiben und dann nächstes Jahr richtig einziehen, wenn ich es auch auf die NYADA schaffe. Die letzte Stunde war zuende und ich machte mich auf den Weg zu meinem Auto, an dem schon Kurt wartete. Wir fuhren immer zusammen zur Schule, es war immerhin ein wenig Zeit zu zweit, von der sie in der letzten Zeit nicht viel hatten weil Kurt ja für die Prüfungen lernen musste. Aber es war doch eine schöne Zeit gewesen. Sie waren zusammen auf dem Abschlussball und auf der Abschlussfeier...Wieso war ich nur ein Junior? Wir hätten zusammen nach NY gehen können und dort auch zusammen bleiben könne, wir würden zwar jeden Tag telefonieren, aber es war doch etwas volkommen anderes. Kurt riss mich aus meinen Gedanken: "Blaine, was ist denn los, du siehst so traurig aus." "ICh hab nur nachgedacht." "Machst du dir Sorgen wegen uns?" "Ich, ich weiß nicht, wie soll denn das weitergehen? Ich muss nach Lima zurück, während du auf die NYADA gehst und, und... "Blaine, wir schaffen das, wir lieben uns doch, wir können uns zwar nichtmehr so oft sehen aber wir werden telefonieren und skypen und wenn wir Ferien haben, können wir uns besuchen. ICh glaube wir können das schaffen." Wir schwiegen eine Weile, bis Kurt mich ansah und mich fragte: "Blaine, du willst es doch probieren oder?" "Natürlich will ich das, mein Schatz, ich denke nur das es schwer wird." Kurt seufzte: "Das wird es wohl." Ich fuhr ihn nach Hause , nur um ihn in einer Stunde wieder abzuholen um zum Flughafen zu fahren. Ich verabschiedete mich mit einem Kuss. Kurt machte die Tür zu und verschwand in seinem Haus. Solbald er hineingegangen war fuhr ich los um auch noch meine letzten Sachen zu packen. Meine Mutter unterstützte meine Beziehung mit Kurt volkommen und hatte auch nichts dagegen das wir nach New York gingen und später mal zusammen wohnen würden aber mein Vater war nicht sehr begeistert gewesen als ich es ihnen gesagt habe. Er ignorierte mich zwar eh schon hauptsächlich aber jetzt sprach er kein Wort mehr mit mir. Es verletzte mich zwar aber ich wusste das ich es nicht ändern konnte. Also versuchte ich meine Gedanken auf die kommenden Wochen zu lenken, die ich mit Kurt verbringen würde. New York! *Kurt* Der Flug hatte zwar lange gedauert aber es ging weil wir eh hauptsächlich die ganze Zeit schliefen. Als wir unser Gepäck hatten nahmen wir uns ein Taxi zu unserem Apartment, das wir uns ausgesucht hatten. Es war ein großes Haus mit 5 Stöcken und in jedem Stock waren 2 Aartments. Unseres lag im 4. Stock. Wir kamen an und trugen unsere Koffer die vielen Treppen hinauf und dann nahm ich den Schlüssel und schloss auf. Der Anblick haute mich um. Es war wunderschön eingerichtet. Genau wie es Blaine und mir eben gefiel. Blaine bekam als erster wieder ein Wort raus: "Das ist....wow!" "Ja, das ist es und es gehört uns." Blaine zog mich an sich und küsste mich sanft, ich erwiederte den Kuss. Nach dem wir uns voneinander lösten, da wir wohl oder übel mal Luft holen mussten, wollten wir auspacken. Nach 2 weiteren Stunden war das auch geschafft und wir hatten beschlossen noch einen Spaziergang machen. Wenn wir wieder heimkommen würden wir noch eine DVD kuken und uns einen schönen Abend machen, um unseren Einzug zu feiern. Wir traten gerade aus der Tür, als jemand Blaines Namen sagte. Es klang angenehm übberascht, zu überrascht. Ich erkannte die Sitmme sofort und drehte mich um und dann sah ich ihn, unseren neuen Nachbarn. Blaine drehte sich reflexartig um weil ja jemand seinen Namen gesagt hatte. Er erstarrte sofort, genau wie ich auch. Blaine war der erste der wieder ein Wort rausbrachte: "Sebastian, was willst du hier?" Seine Stimme klang kalt und sein Gesichtsausdruck verhasst. Ich sah wohl so ähnlich aus. "Ich wohne hier." Er deutete auf die Tür des Apartments, das genau neben unserem war. Ich war vollkommen geschockt. Es konnte doch nicht wahr sein, das Sebastian, der Sebastian der mir meinen Blaine ausspannen wollte, der gesagt hatte das Blaine am Ende des Jahres ihm gehören würde, neben uns einziehen würde. Und dieses Jahr war noch lange nicht vorbei und wenn er jetzt neben un einzieht und er jeden Tag Blaine sehen kann stehen seine Chancen noch besser ihn noch zubekommen. "Und was macht ihr hier?" "Hier wohnen." "Dann sind wir ja jetzt Nachbarn! Wie wärs Blaine hast du Lust rüberzukommen?" Das war ja jetzt wohl die Höhe! Er flirtet einfach so mit Blaine während ich, sein Freund neben ihm stehe! "Sebastian, ich will nicht mit dir zusammensein wann kapierst du das endlich? Ich bin mit Kurt glücklich." Sebastian murmelte irgentetwas das verdächtig nach: "Nicht mehr lange...." klang. "Blaine geh du doch schon mal runter ich komm gleich nach..." "Ok, wenn du meinst." Er sah ein bisschen verwirrt aus. Ich og ihn an mich und gab ihm einen langen Kuss, wohl bewusst das Sebastian noch neben uns stand." Als wir uns voneinander lösten, ging er schonmal die Treppe runter während ich auf Sebastian zuging: "Lass deine scheiß Finger von Blaine! Er will nichts von dir und das du das anscheinend nicht kapieren willst geht mir ziehmlich auf die Nerven! Bloß weil du so ein dummes, besserwisserisches, reiches Arschloch bist, heißt das noch lange nicht, das du dir alles und jeden nehmen kannst. Blaine hat kein Intresse und wird auch keins haben! Verstanden?" " Das werden wir noch sehen, Hummel!" Langsam bekam ich Kopfschmerzen von ihm und seinem Gehaben. Ich warf ihm noch einen bedrohlichen Blick zu und machte dann kehrt zu den Treppen und wäre fast ín Blaine reingelaufen. "Oh... Ich han nur was vergessen, Baby, bin gleich wieder da!" Und mit diesen Worten ging er nochmal in unsere Wohnung. Mir war nicht entgangen das Sebastian ihm hinterher geschaut hatte. "Geiler Arsch..." murmelte er vor sich hin. "Behalt deine Augen bei dir, Smythe! Er grinste nur hämmisch und ging in seine Wohnung. Blaine kam wieder raus und wir machte uns, Hand in Hand, auf den Weg. Ich vermisse dich... *8 Wochen später/ Blaine* Ich vermisse ihn! Ich vermisse Kurt jede Sekunde. Es war jetzt 2 Wochen her, das ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe, ihn berührt habe, ihn geküsst habe... Er fehlt mir so sehr! Ich musste wieder in die Schule, um mein letztes Jahr hinter mich zu bringen. Das heißt ich musste Kurt, New York unsere Wohnung, alles hinter mir lassen um nach Lima zurückzukehren. Wir schrieben uns den ganzen Tag über SMS, schrieben e-mails, skypten und alles aber es war nicht das gleiche. Früher haben wir uns jeden Tag gesehen und jede freie Minute miteinander verbracht und jetzt.... Es machte es auch nicht gerade leichter das wir am Wochenende Jahrestag haben würden. Es brach mir das Herz das wir unseren ersten Jahrestag nicht zusammen verbringen würden. Aber wieso eigentlich nicht? Wenn ich morgen losfliegen würde, gleich nach der Schule würde ich am Samstag, unserem Jahrestag da sein. Ich brauchte nur die Erlaubnis von meinen Eltern oder eher meiner Mutter, meinen Vater würde ich ganz sicher nicht fragen. Bezahlen könnte ich die Tickets selber von meinen Ersparnissen. Das war der perfekte Plan wenn meine Mutter es erlauben würde. Glücklicherweise klingelte es in dem Moment und ich machte mich auf den Weg in die Pause um meine Mum anzurufen. Mir wurde gerade bewusst, das ich von der ganzen Stunde nichts mitbekommen hatte aber das war mir gerade so ziehmlich egal. Blaine: "Hallo, mum...ahm ich hab da eine Frage... Mum: "Blaine, bist du das?" Blaine: "Ja, ahm ist es ok wenn ich morgen übers Wochenende nach New York zu Kurt fliegen würde?" Mum: "Blaine, ist es das Wert nur wegen Kurt und einem Wochenende so viel Geld auszugenben?" Blaine:" Ja, natürlich ist es mir das wert. Ich bezahle es ja selber ich will bloß die Erlaubnis." Mum:" Ja...wenn du meinst... mir egal." Ok, die Erlaubnis hatte ich ja schonmal dann war es einfach. ICh war im Moment so glücklich Kurt wiederzusehen das es mir egal was wie meine Mutter mit mir sprach. Und das es ihr egal war was ich machte. Sonst verletzte mich ihr Verhalten immer. Die Ankunft Ich konnte kein Auge zumachen, ich war viel zu aufgeregt. Ich freute mich riesig auf Kurt. Wie seine Augen strahlen würden, wenn er mich sehen würde, wie er mich in den Arm nehmen wird, mich küssen wird.... Irgendwann musste ich wohl doch eingeschlafen sein, denn ich wurde wach als die Ansage vom Piloten kam, das man sich anschnallen solle... Endlich hatte ich mein Gepäck und jetzt beeilte ich mich richtig. Ich nahm mir ein Taxi und nannte die Adresse von unserem Apartment. In weniger als 10 Minuten würde ich meinen Freund wiedersehen. Ich konnte es nicht mehr erwarten. Das Taxi hielt an, ich gab ihm das Geld und dann nahm ich meine Reisetasche und mir fiel ein das ich noch einen Blumenstrauß kaufen wollte also machte ich auch noch das und dann rannte ich das Treppenhaus hinauf in dem ich fast mit Sebastian zusammengeknallt wäre. "Blaine, was machst du hier? Die Rosen sind ja wunderschön." " Ja,wunderschöne Rosen für meinen wunderbaren Freund!" Ich beachtete ihn nicht weiter und rannte einfach an ihm vorbei. Ich kam völlig außer Atem vor unserer Tür an, fuhr mir nochmal durch die Haare und klopfte dann an. Ich hörte von drinnen Kurts genervte Stimme hören: "Ich schwöre dir Sebastian, wenn du..!" Weiter kam er nicht denn er hatte die Tür göffnet und starrte jetzt ungläubig in mein Gesicht. " Blaine?" Ich musste lachen:"Hi, Kurt! Alles Gute zum Jahrestag!" "Aber Blaine, was machst du denn hier?" "Ich bin hier weil ích dich so schrecklich vermisst habe und weil ich mit zusammen mir dir unseren Jahrestag feiern will." Bald fing sich Kurt wieder und war nicht mehr so übberascht, dann kam die rießen Freude zum Vorschein. Er fiel mir um den Hals. "ohh, Blaine, das ist so süß, du bist so süß ich hab dich auch so sehr vermisst, ich liebe dich." Er löste sich von mir, nur um mir einen Kuss zu geben. Es tat so gut endlich wieder bei ihm zu sein! Ich war schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich gewesen wie jetzt. Wir gingen in die Wohnung wo ich ihm meinen rießen Strauß Rosen überreichte.Er strahlte förmlich und gab mir nochmal eine Kuss. "Blaine, es tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht das du kommst, sonst hätte ich doch..." "Kurt, alles ist gut, ich liebe dich, du musst mir nichts schenken, deine Liebe ist Geschenk genug!" "Blaine, du bist einfach der beste Freund den man habem kann!" Ich lächelte: "Du bist auch nicht so übel..." Unser erster Jahrestag Kurt wollte mir unbedingt eine Freude machen, auch wenn ich ihm gesagt habe ihn zu sehen wäre genug. Er ließ sich nicht abweisen und so kochte er uns ein wunderbares Essen. Ich durfte bis er fertig war nicht in die Küche kommen. Aber als ich reinkam, wusste ich es hatte sich gelohnt gewartet zu haben. Wir setzten uns an den Tisch und Kurt nahm meine Hand. Ich lächelte: "ich hab dich so vermisst." "Ich dich auch!" Wir redeten noch während dem essen. Es war erst Mittag, da ich die Nacht durch geflogen war. Aber ich musste morgen Mittag auch schon wieder gehen... Wenn ich daran dachte gab es mir gleich wieder einen Stich. Ich wollte Kurt nicht wieder verlassen. Wer weiß wann wir uns wieder sehen würden.. "Woran denkts du? Du siehst so traurig aus." "Ich muss morgen wieder gehen. Ich will aber bei dir bleiben." "ich will doch auch nicht das du wieder gehst. Versprichst du mir das du mich bald wieder besuchst?" "Versprochen." "Sollen wir gehen?" "Gerne." Er zog mich hoch und wir zogen unsere Schuhe an. Wir spazierten einfach so herum, das war das schöne an New York, es interessierte keinen ob man schwul war oder nicht. Jeder wurde akzeptiert. Nicht so wie in Lima. Irgendwann wurde es dunkel und wir kehrten um. Den Film liesen wir dann aus, weil ich erstens morgen wieder früh aufstehen musste und zweitens waren wir beide müde. "Ich bin so froh das du genommen bist." "Ich auch. Schlaf gut, Süßer. ich liebe dich." "ich liebe dich. Träum was süßes, Liebling." Und so schliefen wir zusammen, dicht aneinander gekuschelt ein. Am nächsten morgen, wir saßen gerde beim Frühstück, war die Simmung ein bisschen getrübt. Kurt stand langsam auf und setzte sich auf meinen Schoß. Ich zog ihn in einen Kuss. "Ich werde dich so vermissen." "ich dich doch auch aber ich komm bald wieder. Versprochen." "Ich liebe dich." "ich dich auch aber wir müssen los." Und so nahm ich meine Tasche und verlies wiederwillig unsere Wohnung. Kurt fuhr mich zum Flughafen. Wir standen zusammen, ich hätte eigentlich schon los gehen sollen, aber ich konnte einfach nicht. Wir küssten uns gerade als die Ansage kam, das alle von meinem Flug kommen sollten. "Ich muss...-" "ich weiß." Wir umarmten uns nochmal kurz, küssten uns dann ging ich. Ich drehte mich nochmal kurz um und winkte ihm. "Ich liebe dich. Bis bald, Kurt." "Ich dich auch. Ich ruf dich morgen an." Ich lächelte und ging. Drama *Kurt* Ich sah ihm noch hinterher und machte mich dann auf den Weg. Ich wollte nicht nach Hause also lief ich den ganzen Tag, und das war wirklich lange im Park herum. Erst als es dunkel wurde ging ich nach Hause. Ich mahcte mich bettfertig und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Es liefen gerade die Nachrichten. Ich räumte gerade noch auf, als eine Sondermeldung vorgelesen wurde. Ein Flugzeug war abgestürzt. SIe laßen die Flugnummer vor. Ich sank an meinem Bett zusammen. Mir liefen stumm Tränen über die Wangen. Das einzige was ich wusste war, das es Blaines Flugzeug war. Die Tränen wollten nicht aufhören zu fließen. Blaines Flugzeug war abgestürzt. Mit ihm. Mein süßer Blaine war vielleicht tot. Ich brauchte ihn doch, ich konnte nicht ohne ihn leben. Die Nachrichtensprecherin sprach weiter: "Von den 120 Passagieren haben höchstens 15 überlebt. Die Zählung ist noch nicht beendet. da noch nicht alle gefunden wurden. Wir bitten die Angeörigen. die wissen das jemand den sie kennen sich im Flugzeug befand, sich bei uns zu melden." Dann fuhr sie fort mit anderen Meldungen. Ich wahr noch immer völlig geschockt. Was sollte ich nur tun? Oh, ja ich sollte mich melden. Ich fragte bei der Auskunft nach der Nummer und rief dann am Flughafen an. Ich meldete mich und sagte das mein Freund im Flugzeug war. Er fragte mich nach dem Namen um zu schauen ob er auch wirklich im Flugzeug war. Er entschuldigte sich kurz und sah nach. Dann meldete er sich zurück und teilte mir mit das er darin war. Er bat um meine Nummer um mich zurückzurufen, wenn man ihn gefunden hatte. Ich bedankte mich und legte auf. Da ich morgen wieder zur Uni musste, sollte ich wohl schlafen, wusste aber genau das ich das nicht könnte bevor ich wusste was mit meine Schatz passiert war. Es war schon spät aber ich rief Rachel an. Ich wusste sie könnte mich aufwecken. Sie nahm an. "Hi Rachel...ich-" Meine Stimme brach ab und ich fing wieder an zu schluchzen. "Omg, Kurt! Was ist passiert?" "Ich....ich....Blaine.....Flugzeug.....abgestürzt....weiß nicht was......ich..." "Ach du scheiße! War Blaine in dem Flugzeug? Omg, kurt, ich bin gleich bei dir." Sie legte auf. Ich legte mich auf mein Bett und konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen. So schlimm war es nicht mehr gewesen seit dem Herzinfarkt von Dad. Wenn es jetzt nicht noch schlimmer war....Es ging nicht lange bis es an meiner Tür klingelte. Ich stand langsam auf und öffnete diese. Rachel trat ein, ließ ihre Tasche fallen und nahm mich in den Arm. Ich erwiederte die Umarmung. Langsam ließ sie von mir ab und wir setzten uns auf mein Bett. Sie strich mir sanft die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und hielt mich wieder im Arm. Es war tröstlich. "Rach, kannst du vielleicht heute bei mir bleiben?" "Natürllich! Du brauchst mich doch gerade!" Irgendwann schlief ich wohl ein. Mein Traum war wirr. Ich träumte von Blaine und dem Flugzeug und ich sah es abstürzen. Ich wurde wachgerüttelt. "Kurt...Kurt wach auf!" Langsam kam ich wieder zu mir. "Was ist los?" "Du hast geschrien und wieder geweint. Oh Kurt ich würde dir so gerne helfen. Kann ich irgendwas tun das es dir bes -" Rachel wurde vom Klingeln des Telefons unterbrochen. Ich war erst verwirrt doch dann begriff ich und sprang auf. "Ja, hallo?" Ich meldete mich hektisch. "Hallo, hier ist der Flughafen. Wir haben wegen...Blaine Anderson telefoniert, richtig?" "Ja, was ist mit ihm?" Tränen liefen mir wieder unkontrolliert über die Wangen. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper. ICh merkte wie Rachel mich wieder sanft aufs Bett zog und eine Decke um mich wickelte. "Ihr Freund wurde gefunden und mit 5 weiteren Passagieren ins Krankenhaus gebracht." "Wa- was? Er lebt?" "Ja, er lebt. Nähere Infotmationen kann ich ihnen im Moment nicht geben." Er gab mir die Adresse vom Krankenhaus, indem er untergebracht war. Ich bedankte mich und legt hecktisch auf. "Rachel. Blaine lebt, er ist in Krankenhaus. Ich geh zu ihm." "Das ist ja großartig! Ich komm mit." Ich zog mich noch schnell an und Rachel sagte Finn bescheid, dann fuhren wir los.... 1 Jahr... *Kurt* 1 Jahr. 1 Jahr voller Schmerz. 1 Jahr voller Liebe. 1 Jahr voller Verzweiflung. 1 Jahr voller Qualen. 1 Jahr voller Trauer. 1 Jahr voller Hoffnung, Und es wollte einfach nicht enden. Vor einem Jahr hatte sich mein Leben verändert. Vor einem Jahr war das Flugzeug von Blaine abgestürzt. Er hatte überlebt. Zum Glück. Er war einer der wenigen. Aber es war schlimm. Sehr schlimm. Blaine, mein Freund. Er lag im Koma. Seit einem Jahr. Seit einem verdammt langen Jahr. Jeden Tag war ich nach dem College zu ihm gegangen, meistens mit Rachel und /oder Finn. Wir saßen meistens bis in die Nacht bei ihm. Bis wir gebeten werden zu gehen. Jeden verdammten Abend. Und es half nichts. Wir sprachen mit ihm oder lasen ihm etwas vor. Oder wir sangen für ihn. In der Hoffnung das er wieder aufwachen würde. Uns hören. Mit uns sprechen und singen würde. Aber alles half nichts. Ich saß immer da und hielt seine Hand. Es war schrecklich ihn so zu sehen. Er war immer voller Lebensfreunde gewesen und seit einem Jahr.... Ich vermisste seine Stimme. Ich vermisste seine Berührungen und seine Liebesgeständnisse. Alles. Die Ärzt wollten schon lange die Maschinen ausschalten und ihn sterben lassen, was wir aber nicht zulassen würden. Nie. Wir hatten immer noch Hoffnung auch wenn sie jeden Tag ein wenig sank. Heute saß ich wie immer an Blaines Bett und hielt seine Hand. Ich redete mit ihm und erzählte ihm von meinem Tag. Dann fing ich an zu singen. Heute war ich alleine da. Zum ersten Mal. Ich sang für ihn "I have Nothing." Ich erinnerte mich an unsere gemeinsame Zeit im Glee - Club. Ich war so vertieft, das ich nicht einmal bemerkte wie sich etwas unter meiner Hand bewegte. Erst als ich mit meinem Song geendet hatte, als ich mir die Tränen von den Wangen wischte, bemerkte ich es, das seine Hand zuckte. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Nach einem Jahr. ICh sprang auf und holte einen Arzt. Als er reinkam zitterten Blaines Augenlieder. Ich nahm wieder seine Hand. Der Arzt stand neben mir. Er schaute entgeistert auf Blaine. "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" Er holte noch mehr Kollegen und bald standen viele um sein Bett herum. Langsam hoben sich seine Augenlieder. Man sah, das er sprechen wollte, was wegen dem Schlauch in seinem Mund aber nicht ging. Dann versuchte er sich aufzurichten was aber nicht ging. "Bleiben sie bitte liegen, Mr. Anderson." Die Ärzt nahmen den Schlauch und die Maschinen weg und gaben ihm noch ein paar mendikamente. Er war noch sehr schwach und nahm von dem ganzen fast keine Notiz. Dann gingen die Ärzte um sich zu beratschlagen , wie es weitergehen sollte. Also waren wir wieder alleine. Er drehte seinen Kopf langsam zu mir. Er öffnete seinen Mund und versuchte zu sprechen, es kam nur ein heiseres Flüstern heraus. "was ist passiert." Mir liefen immernoch Tränen des Schocks über die wangen aber ich begann ihm alles zu erzählen. Seine Augen weiteten sich immer mehr. "1 Jahr?" Ich nickte nur stumm. "Es tut mir Leid, Kurt.", war das letze was ich hörte. Er musste wohl wieder weggedöst sein. Es tut mir Leid, Kurt! *Kurt* Als er aufwachte saß ich immernoch an seinem Bett und hielt seine Hand. Heute würden die Ärzte noch einige Tests machen, um zu schauen warum er aufgewacht war und was für Schäden er noch vom Unfall hatte. Langsam schlug er die Augen auf und sah mich an. "Hey." "Hi, mein Schatz." "Kurt...es tut mir Leid." "Wieso entschuldigst du dich dauernd?" Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, das ich wieder angefangen hatte zu weinen. "Hör bitte auf zu weinen. Ich möchte nicht, das du wegen mir weinst. Bitte." Ich hob langsam seine Hand, ließ sie aber wieder fallen, als er merkte das er zu schwach war. Ich wischte mir schnell die Tränen weg. "Ich bin nur so glücklich, das du wieder da bist. Bei mir." "Es tut mir so schrecklich Leid." "Hör bitte auf dich ständig zu entschuldigen. Du hast doch nichts gemacht." "Doch. Ich hab dich traurig gemacht, Du hast dir so viele Sorgen wegen mir gemacht bloß weil ich halbtot weitergelebt habe. Du hättest so leichter gehabt, wenn ich gestorben wäre." jetzt liefen auch ihm Tränen übers Gesicht, genau wie mir auch. "Blaine, bitte, bitte sag das nie wieder. Bitte. Ich will niewieder hören, das alles leichter wäre wenn du....du...du." "Wäre es aber." "Nein! Wenn du tot wärst, dann hätte ich keinen Grund mehr weiterzuleben. Blaine, ich brauche dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich leben." "Ich liebe dich doch auch." Das reichte mir. Ich wusste das er mich liebte, also lehnte ich mich vor und küsste ihn sanft. Nach einem Jahr endlich wieder ihn zu spüren, die Gefühle die er in mir auslöste. "Ich hab dich so vermisst." Er lächelte schwach. Später kam ein Arzt rein und machte mit Blaine noch ein paar Test. Er hatte keine sonderlich schlimmen Schäden mitgenommen und so konnte er morgen früh nach Hause bzw. Ich nahm ihn mit in unsere Wohnung, da er noch nicht fliegen konnte. Auserdem waren seine Eltern kein einziges Mal da gewesen. Und das 1 Jahr lang... Schmerz und Trauer *Blaine* ' Seit meinem Unfall war wieder etwas Normalität in mein Leben eingekehrt. Es war nun schon 6 Monate her, das ich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war. Ich wohnte jetzt endgültig bei Kurt in New York und es ging mir besser denn je. Der Unfall hatte unsere Beziehung gestärkt. Etwas schlimmeres konnte uns eigentlich nicht mehr passieren. Aber heute war wieder ein schwerer Tag. Ich saß neben Kurt im Flugzeug und hielt seine Hand. Wir flogen nach Lima. Heute wollte Kurt bei seiner Familie sein. Es war der 10. Todestag seiner Mutter. Es war zwar schon 10 Jahre her aber ich wusste das es Kurt sehr belastete, mir ihr konnte er über alles reden. Immer. Er vermisste sie sehr. Ich versuchte so gut wie möglich ihn zu stützen aber heute fiel mir das unglaublich schwer, da es mir das Herz brach ihn so traurig zu sehen. Er war heute morgen schon mit Tränen in den Augen aufgewacht und hatte eine traurige Miene, er hatte heute noch kein einziges Mal gelacht oder auch nur gelächelt. Gleich würden wir landen... Ich hatte einen Arm um Kurts Hüfte geschlungen und zusammen gingen wir zu Haustür seines Elternhauses. Ich klingelte und ein sehr trauriger Burt öffnete uns die Tür. Er nahm Kurt sofort in die Arme. Kurt brach in Tränen aus. Burt hielt ihn einfach nur. Kurt weinte immer weiter. Wenn ich dachte der Anblick vorhin breche mir das Herz, dann hatte ich mich geirrt. Irgendwann ließ Kurt ab von seinem Dad. Er sah ihn nur an. "Gehen...ich....wir..." Burt schien in zu verstehen und nickte. Er nahm die Hand seines Sohnes und zusammen gingen sie zum Auto. Ich und Carole folgten. '*am Friedhof* Zusammen gingen sie zum Grab. Ich und Carole blieben ein wenig abseits stehen. Es war ein privater Moment, nur für sie beide. Nach einer Weile kam Burt wieder. Er hatte eine rose ans Grab gelegt, genau wie Kurt auch. Er kam auf uns zu. "Kurt will alleine sein. Gehen wir vor." Er legte Carole den Arm um die Schulter und ging mit ihr voraus. Dann drehte er sich um. "Kommst du Blaine?" "Ich warte hier." "Okay." Ich stand da und beobachtete Kurt stumm. Langsam lies er sich vor dem Grab seiner Mutter nieder... *Kurt* "'Hallo Mum." Ich lächelte schwach. "Es tut mir Leid, ich weiß, ich war schon lange nicht mehr da, aber weißt du, Blaine, das ist mein Freund. Aber das weißt du ja schon, er lag 1 Jahr im Koma. Ich war jeden Tag bei ihm. Es geht ihm wieder gut. Aber ich vermisse dich, Mum. Ich vermisse dich jeden Tag. Du hast mich immer akzeptiert und mit dir konnte ich immer reden. Du warst die perfekte Mum. Und dann....dann wurdest du vor 10 Jahren einfach aus meinem Leben gerissen. Dad vermisst dich auch. Wir alle tuen das. Du warst so ein freundlicher Mensch, du hast nie jemanden verurteilt und warst immer für jeden da, ohne ihn zu kennen. Du warst einfach perfekt und dann....dann warst du plötzlich weg und ich brauch dich doch! Du fehlst mir so schrecklich." Jetzt rannen mir die Tränen nur so von den Wangen. "Ich wünschte du wärst hier. Ich....ich...du solltest doch hier sein! Du hättest doch noch so viel erleben sollen. Ich....du fehlst mir so sehr, Mum. Ich wünschte du wärst hier und könntest Blaine kennenlernen. Er ist einfach perfekt. Er gibt mir das Gefühl geliebt zu werden und ist auch immer so hilfsbereit und fröhlich, weißt du er erinnert mich an dich. Er kann mich so zum lachen bringen und heitert mich immerwieder auf, so wie es nur du konntest, Mum." Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter und jemand setzte sich neben mich. "Blaine..." Ich hatte alles gesagt was ich loswerden wollte, also stand ich auf und ging zu dem Grabstein. Ich hielt meine Hand darauf. "Ich komm bald wieder....Ich liebe dich, Mum." Dann wandte ich mich um und hielt Blaine meine Hand hin. Zusammen verließen wir den Friedhof... Fortsetzung folgt... :D <3 :* Wer Lust hat kann meine neue FF Furt mal lesen. Hier der Link : http://de.fafiktion.wikia.com/wiki/Furt#comm-5838 I wanna Marry you! '*Blaine* Unser Leben war endlich wieder gut. Kurt und ich so glücklich wie schon ewig nicht mehr. Wir waren zufrieden. Aber wir waren schon so ewig zusammen. Mittlerweile 10 Jahre. Wir hatten beide gute Jobs, wohnten in dem wunderschönen New York. Für heute hatte ich einen Plan. Ich wollte Kurt einen Antrag machen, ich wollte einfach fürimmer zu ihm gehören und er sollte sicher das ihn nie verlassen würde. Wir lagen gerade im Bett. Der schlafende Kurt neben mir. Er war wirklich ein Engel. Ich stand langsam auf und ging duschen. Ich hatte heute ja noch viel vor.... *Am Abend* Alle Vorbereitungen waren abgeschlossen. Jetzt musste Kurt nur noch von der Arbeit heimkommen. Er hatte mich heute ja noch nicht gesehen. Wie aufs Stichwort hörte ich die Tür auf gehen und Kurt rief wie immer das er da sei. Dann kam er rein und blieb im Türrahmen gelehnt stehen. Er sah auf das Essen das auf dem Tisch stand und die vielen Kerzen die im Raum standen. "Hey. Du hast ja gekocht." "Setz dich doch." Zusammen aßen und redeten wir. Dann nach einer Weile stand ich auf und ging auf ihn zu, dann kniete ich mich vor ihn nieder und holte die kleine Schachtel heraus. Ich öffnete sie und hielt sie Kurt hin, auf dem sein Gesicht sich sofort ein Strahlen ausbreitete. "Kurt ich liebe dich, ich will dich nie wieder verlieren. Ich möchte den Rest meines Leben mit dir verbringen und ich will einfach das du weißt das ich dich nie verlassen werde, ich weiß nichts kann uns trennen. Kurt, ich liebe dich und werde es auch immer. Willst du mich heiraten?" "Omg, Blaine, natürlich will ich!" Er fiel mir um den Hals und wir küssten uns. Wir waren jetzt also verlobt... ♥ Happy End ♥ *2 Jahre später / Kurt* Ich und Blaine waren schon 2 Jahre verheiratet und somit 12 Jahre zusammen. Und wir waren überglücklich. Klar streiteten wir ab und zu aber alles in allem war alles super. Wir waren überglücklich. Eigentlich alle. Wir hatten noch viel Kontakt zu unserem alten Glee - Club. Unseren immernoch besten freunde. Finn und Rachel hatten auch geheiratet, ich war Finns Trauzeuge gewesen, sie hatten jetzt eine kleine Tochter. Und Rachel war wieder schwanger. Santana und Brittany waren verlobt. Quinn und Puck ebenfalls. SIe hatten die kleine Beth bei sich. Will und Emma ja schon länger, sie hatten schon 3 Kinder. Mike und Tina waren verheiratet und hatten einen kleinen Sohn. Rory und Sugar waren auch zusammen. Joe war auch verheiratet, genauso wie Sam mit Mercedes. Artie war single aber auch sehr glücklich. Somit war alles perfekt. Zu unserem Glück hatte noch etwas gefehlt. Blaine und ich wollten eine Familie. Gesagt, getan. Seit einem Jahr hatten wir Chris bei uns, unser Sohn. Er war 2 Jahre alt und wunderschön. Er passte perfekt in unsere Familie und seit einem halben Jahr hatten wir auch noch eine wunderbare süße knuffige Tochter. Sissi. Unser Glück war perfekt. Wir waren glücklich in unserer kleinen Familie und waren gespannt was die Zukunft noch bringen würde.... Das war das Ende von meiner ersten Klaine FF :) Ich denke es werden noch mehr kommen, jetzt kümmer ich mich aber erst mal um die anderen. Ich würd mich noch über Kommentare freuen, wie ihr die 2 Kapitel fandet oder Verbesserungsvorschläge etc. Dann noch danke für die Kommentare und so. ♥ LG JustLoveKlaine ♥ Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:+12